


Why are you smiling? by SemiramisAudron [PODFIC]

by Ephirae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephirae/pseuds/Ephirae
Summary: After Dan has been defeated, Danny tries to find out why he would be such a monster to begin with, by talking to him. This leaves Danny's mind busy with dark thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why are you smiling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269309) by [SemiramisAudron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiramisAudron/pseuds/SemiramisAudron). 



> Thank you again SemiramisAudron for allowing me to make this!

You can stream 'Why are you smiling?' here:

[Why are you smiling? by SemiramisAudron [PODFIC]](https://soundcloud.com/ephirae/why-are-you-smiling)

'Why are you smiling?' by SemiramisAudron  
Read by: Ephirae  
Fandom: Danny Phantom  
Rating: M

Made with permission.


End file.
